baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the fifth Baby Einstein video. It was Released on August 14, 2000 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. in the series previous : Baby Shakespeare next : Baby Santa's music box Trivia *On the cover where he has a bandaid around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent Van Goat cut off his ear. Characters #Vincent Van Goat #Bach & Sunny the Rabbits #Neptune The Turtle #Gumbo The Duck #Morris The Moose #Nathan The Horse (In The Deleted Scenes) #Bard The Dragon (In The Deleted Scenes) #Max The Lamb #Vivian Van Goat #Misty the Mouse Kids #Sierra Clark #Brad Boller #Gabriel Mazon #Aspen Clark #Maddison Long #Madeline Pluto #Macrae Long #Mia Mettais #Brandon Calbart Puppeteer Markie Sholz List Of Segments Two Cacti Dance To Mexican Music Opening Titles (Gymnopedie No. 1) Vincent Van Goat Is Covered In Paint But On The Pallette The Red Is Missing So Vincent Puts A Red On The Palette World Of Color Overture *Yellow *Gumbo The Duck Plays In A Sunflower Field *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field, Duck goes out to play, Vincent rushes in, begins, Toy chicks hop around, Pan of sunflower field, Oil drops down from ceiling, Sierra Clark picks daisies, then smells, Toy car goes forward, then backward, Fade in on Vincent, still painting, Toy acrobats appear, one at a time, Toy dog goes left, then right, Bear mobile by Ambi goes around and around, Aspen Clark and Mia Mettais play around in hay, Oil continues falling, Bender Blurz goes around and around, Gears spin around repeatedly, and Vincent finishes painting, bows and walks off (Lone Ranger Theme) *Sierra Clark Eats A Banana And Says Yellow *Green *Car Shape Sorter *Neptune The Turtle Plays With A Balloon Neptune Runs Away From Vincent Van Goat Vincent Sees The Balloons Popping Until The Word Green Appears On the Screen *Neptune The Turtle chills in the Pond *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest, Vincent starts to paint, frog, caterpillars, Madeline Pluto is born, green squares, Vincent still is painting, green flower with smiley face, Macrae Long is playing with a leaf, green top, Vincent finishes painting (Pictures At An Exhibition Promenade) *Brad Boller Says Green And Makes A Stack Of Green Cards *Orange *Jack In The Box *Sunny The Rabbit Makes Her Father Rabbit Named Bach Appear Out Of The Hat *Sunny The Rabbit Plays In The Leaves *Vincent Van Goat Paints a Vase Of Flowers, Vincent starts to paint, Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark and Brad Boller eat oranges, Vincent is still painting, Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark and Brad Boller still are eating oranges, butterfly puppet (later replaced in 2004 by an orange gorilla), Vincent is still painting, Brandon Calbart eats a clementine, lava lamp, Brandon Calbart plays with a truck, orange oil drips down, fish, blurz, Vincent Van Goat Walks Away & They Applaud. (The Blue Danube) *Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark, and Brad Boller Say Orange *Purple *Car Slide *Vincent Van Goat Sniffs The Flowers And Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Says Ooh La La Vincent Gives Vivian The Flower And Vincent And Vivian Go On a Date *Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling *Vincent Van Goat Paints A City But There's No Grass Gumbo The Duck Quacks To Make The Grass Appear, Vincent starts to paint, purple butterflies, oil, dust orbiting a cylinder, lava lamp (replaced by a color-changing butterfly in 2004), Vincent is still painting, Mia Mettais and Sierra Clark eat plums, wave machine, doodle toy, By the time Vincent's painting is half finished ascent to be a duck comes in, Hears the Door Close & quacks twice The rest of the painting appeared. And He'd Fell down (Bolero) *Aspen Clark Appears As A Queen And Sniffs A Flower And Says Purple *Red *Red Train *Morris The Moose Appears As Super Morris *Morris The Moose Gets Out Of Bed And Leaps Across The Room *Vincent is about to paint, cars race around, red and blue balls in a circle (replaced by rainbow balls spinning in 2004), top (replaced by different top in 2004) and Vincent Van Goat Paints A Beach With Boats But Paints Nothing And The Boats Are Still In The Picture But No Beach Vincent Clicks Off The Light But He Mysteriously Turns Into Gumbo The Duck Who Was Painting The Beach (Can Can) *Maddison Long Eats Strawberries *Blue *Blue Train *Misty the Mouse Finds The Color Blue *Misty the Mouse Drinks Gelatin Soup With Glitter And Looks At The Moon *Vincent Paints The Stars And The Moon, Vincent starts to paint, blue birds, blue oil drop, Brad Boller and Gabriel Mazon jump in puddles, jewel, dolphins hit a ball, Vincent still painting, whale on a wave, Brad plays with blue Playdough, whale on wave again, sunset, Vincent finishes and walks away and Brad Boller (off-camera) Says Blue (Lullaby) *The Grand Finale *World Of Color Finale *Closing Titles (1812 Overture) *Bonkers The Turtle, Morris The Moose, The Immortal Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max Lamb, Sunny The Rabbit, and Misty The Mouse bow their heads *Markie Scholz says goodbye Deleted Scenes # Nathan The Horse Is Painting The Picture # Vincent Van Goat Is Allergic To Flowers # Gumbo The Duck Scaring Vincent Van Goat # Vivian Van Goat Is At The Bowling So Vivian Grabs Bowling Ball But Vivian Van Goat Is Angry So Try Again One Time So Vivian & She Knocking The Pin & Vivian Van Goat Applausing # Bard The Dragon Is Saying Blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery (2000 version) 970259924.jpg|creepy dancing cactus brothers 1001965115.jpg|moose puppet|link=Morris A. Moose 970259938.jpg|green top on cone Hqdefault (1).jpg|Goat puppet in paint! Hqdefault.jpg|Red Heart, Blue goat, and pink goat puppet. Category:Movies